


Wrong Number

by Guns-N-Hoses (GunsNHoes)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsNHoes/pseuds/Guns-N-Hoses
Summary: Iris and Eddie just broke up and what better way to get back at him then sending him pictures of what he's missing out on?





	1. Chapter 1

Iris West was a giggler when she drank and considering all the alcohol her and her best friend Linda Park just consumed, in the past hour in the addition to the numbness in her face, smiling and laughing as all she could accomplish.

“Cheers to finally dumping that loser!” Linda toasted the air and knocked back another shot before plopping next to Iris who was dangling on the couch. “Seriously, I told you he was a loser months ago, but no! You have to be Miss Stubborn Pants.”

“Miss Stubborn pants would make a good superhero name wouldn’t it?” Iris ignored her friend rant sitting back up on the couch. “Her superpowers could be incredibly tight pants that refuse to come off when she wants to have sex. Wait, what about incredibly tight pants that refuse to come off anytime?”

“What would be her weapon of choice?” Linda pushed her back getting up to grab another bottle for her friend.

“Pants. Duh.” Iris righted herself up, taking the bottle and guzzling from it.

“But she can’t take them off so what does she use to fling at her foes?”

“Her only foe name is Eddie, and she can fling her phone at him and whatever else she sees around him!” Iris wailed out before giggling again.

“Better yet, she can send sex tapes of her with another guy to him.” Linda joined in chuckling at the silliness.

“I should send him the pictures I took.”

Linda raised her eyebrow. “You took pictures?”

“Don’t act like you haven’t before! They were tasteful, I mean, as tasteful as a nude picture in a mirror can be. I am going to send it to him with a note that says ‘haha look what you can no longer get!’” 

The breakup between Iris West and Eddie Thawne was as simple as it could get. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Boy is insanely jealous that girl’s best friend is also a boy and makes girl chooses between boy best friend she’s known since she was a kid and boy she’s only been dating for 9 months. 

“Do it, Iris!” Linda squealed leaning into her as Iris grabbed her phone from the coffee table. 

“I am!”  
“We totally love each other because I’m seriously helping you select nudes. Ooh, I like this one!” Linda tapped the photo to add to the message quickly. “Your hair looks bomb in this one too!” 

“I need more wine.” Iris moaned out while Linda was still assisting in going through her phones. 

“No, just pour us some shots and allow me to pick the photos.” Linda snatched the phone out of her hand and nudged Iris to her bar.

“Is this weird, you picking out my nudes?” Iris wobbled over the effects of the alcohol getting to her. 

“Nope!” Linda popped the P in her mouth as Iris poured a double shot at the bar for her and Linda when this was over. “Done! Come enter pretty boy information and he can cream, literally or figuratively, however you want to take it.”

“I don’t ever want to think of him and creaming again.” Iris stumbled back over towards her friend, hastily looked for his name in her contacts but couldn’t find it. “I changed his name but can’t remember to what, never mind, here we go Bastard!” Iris yelled the word out and hit send before dropping her phone to the floor. “Now he can just stew on what he’s missing out on.”

“That’s my girl!” Linda high fived her before grabbing the shots Iris left.

**_Meanwhile_**  
“Ay Cisco, could you grab my phone for me. It’s probably Caitlyn just telling us she’s going to stay with Ronnie versus hanging with us tonight.” Barry Allen called out from the kitchen.

“Yeah. I got you.” Cisco Ramon called back to him

“Nope. It looks like it’s from Iris.” Cisco examined Barry’s phone but since he couldn’t unlock it he placed it back down.

“Iris? I hope everything’s okay with her.” Barry grabbed his phone while taking his spot back on the couch to watch The Wrath of Kahn for the millionth time. 

“Woah!”

“Woah? What? Meta problem?” Cisco leaned over as Barry shielded his phone from Cisco eyes. 

“No, no, no, no.” Barry jumped off the phone still staring and scrolling through his phone.

“What’s wrong Barry? Do we need to call Caitlyn? Get to Star Labs? Is Iris okay?”

Barry’s breathing was panicked and his face was going red from blushing. This was Iris, his Iris and wow, she has grown in so many ways. 

“Barry, if you don’t give me some answers I’m going to push the panic button!” Cisco threatened especially seeing Barry turning red and the beads of sweat popping on his forehead.

“No. Man! It’s nothing serious or I hope not.”

“Then what in the hell is going on?”

“I can’t show you.”

Cisco stared at Barry for a few seconds as he noticed how quickly he went back to his phone, and how his head moved switching angles. “Iris sent you something risqué, huh?” He smiled and rubbed his chin. “A dirty text or joke?”

“Uh-huh, yeah, exactly.”

“So why can’t I see it if it’s only a joke unless….” Cisco moved quicker than Barry in that moment as he snatched his phone from him. “Woah mama!” 

“You dick! Give me my phone!” Barry cheated using his speed to grab the phone back. “You weren’t supposed to see that”

“I don’t think you were either!” Cisco retorted eyes still wide from the one photo he saw. “Unless you’ve been holding back on me and you and her are dating, which if so, I am deeply hurt you couldn’t share that with your best friend.” 

“We’re not dating.”

“Maybe she wants to change that and this is to entice you.”

“Yeah, with a message that says: haha, look at what you can no longer get.”

“Maybe you blew your chance?” Cisco offered. “Man, Miss West is working with a lot. I mean, I knew.”

Barry shot him a look that had Cisco stopping whatever he was going to say. “Not knew because I was staring but she’s hot, you can’t help but notice she’s hot.”

“Should I respond?”

“Send her one back maybe?” Cisco laughed before seeing a streak of red and yellow go up the stairs.

“I was just kidding man!”


	2. Chapter 2

Barry sat on his bed staring at his phone and he couldn’t stop scrolling through the pictures. His favorite picture was of Iris smiling with her hair up and a small smirk on her face. It was something about her hair up that did something to him. He was turned on and he couldn’t stop feeling hot, that he could burn this much from just pictures of her.

Barry felt bad for leaving Cisco downstairs but he needed to reflect on the fact that holy shit, Iris West nudes are now on his phone. The next text message came through and he started chuckling as he read them.

_This is what your *you’re missing it *out on. I bet you remember all the ways I would sip on your lap. *sit. I hate this phone it won’t even auto correct words right._   
_Nothing to say huh?_

_I left you speechless_

The chuckle he let out at her words stopped when the next message came through.

_Bet you won’t make me choose_ beteen _you and my best friend anymore_  
 _*between that word decides to be incorrect huh_

“Eddie made her choose between me and him and she chose me?” Barry was puzzled by that last statement. It was always the same with any relationship they had, their significant others would question how are you two so close? You guys aren’t just friends? Why is she always over? Barry and Iris would placate their mates with denial but he was in love with Iris West. He thought dating Patty Spivot would halt those feelings and they did for a while dating her was amazing, she was gorgeous, nerdy, bubbly, and made him feel loved but it all came back to one thing. She wasn’t Iris. The breakup between them wasn't sad and she left town with what he knew was a broken heart.

  
Barry exited the bedroom and ran directly into Cisco with a knowing smirk on his face. “I know what you were doing.” He said in a sing song voice. “Dude, we’re amazing friends but you realize you just ditched me to take pictures of your wang right?”

  
“I was not taking pictures of my wang.” He forgot that’s what Cisco thought he was doing and rubbed his hands over his face. “Iris Ann West, the girl I’ve known since I was a child just accidentally sent me nudes of herself. I needed time to process that.”

  
“Wait, process or process? Eww! I hope you’re going to wash your hands first.”

  
“God Cisco! What the hell is wrong with you?” His face got even redder once Cisco’s implication hit him. “I wasn’t doing that! I just… I just, man, have you ever been in love with someone you can’t have then they send you nudes?”

  
“Oh yeah, all the time.” Cisco took some licorice out his pockets and offered him one. “My phone is filled with girls I’m in love with nudes that they accidentally sent.”

“You know what I mean. It’s… Iris.”

“Yeah and Iris just text you again.”

_Hey_ aswipe _, duck over my friend again & I’ll beat ur ass myself._

  
_*fuck, why do phones do this? There is no way I’d ever wanna say duck. I wasn’t ducking trying to say duck._

  
Barry laughed at loud and groaned at the text message. “Linda is texting me now from her phone.”

  
“Ooh Linda? She’s a hottie. How about we go over and see how our two girls are doing?”

  
“No! Bad idea. You think I want to see Iris after SEEING Iris”

  
“It’s not like she knows.” Cisco shrugged. “How about you just write her back and let her know that she accidentally text you.”

  
“I was going to do that before you assumed I was in here jacking off.”

  
“Welp, there goes movie night. Come on buddy let’s work on Operation How-the-hell-to-text-back-the-love-of-your-life-whom-accidentally-sent-you-nudes.”

“That’s a mouthful.”

“Iris tits definitely are.” Cisco couldn’t duck the hit in the back of his head for that one.

“So how do we approach this?” Cisco rubbed his hands together once the two were back on the couch with a beer and snacks in between them.

“I’m just going to tell her she sent them to me.” Barry rolled his eyes as his fingers flew across the phone with him hitting send before he could rethink anything.

“You are so boring but now we wait.”

_Hey Iris, I think you accidentally sent me the text messages instead of Eddie._

  
Waiting didn’t take long as Iris or Linda were probably waiting for the response.

  
_Don’t even_ bnother _bastard & stop speaking to yourself in 4th person. You seriously broke up with me cause you are too _isnesuxre _to deal with to fact_ barry _is my best friend and he’s not going anywhere!_

  
Barry read the text message out loud to Cisco and rolled his eyes again at his friend laughing so hard he almost rolled off the couch.

  
“4th person?” Cisco said in between laughter. “She really thinks she’s texting Eddie right now.”

  
_Iris umm… seriously, this is Barry unless you have my name saved as Eddie and that’s a blow to the chest if that’s the case. Are you okay?_

  
_Ha! Ur own name_ iznt _even spelled as Eddie, Bastard._

  
“She has Eddie’s name saved as ‘Bastard’ that makes sense. She had to have seen B-A and went from there.” Barry rationalized it to his friend and Cisco gave him the most blank “duh” stare he’s ever seen.

“Duh.”

“I was talking to myself!”

“While looking at me!”

_I’ll have you know it’s going to always be Barry, all the ducking time it will be Barry. If I had to choose between my life and his guess whose gonna win? Barry, he’s done for me more than you have and could’ve_ did _ever. When I go to bed at night you know who’s on my mind? Barry. And honestly even in bed with you on top of me, guess who I’m thinking about when I bite my lip? Barry. It’s going to always be Barry ducking Allen. I am in with love him and you were right to end it_

  
“Holy shit…”

“What? What? More pictures?” Cisco moved to grab the phone but thought better of it seeing the look of disbelief and even a bit of sadness on his best friend face. “All jokes aside what’s going on?”

“Iris… she just—but when I told her—and she—the feeling is—“

“Okay, finish a sentence there.”

“I have to go. No, I can’t go to her; she’s drinking and just rambling.”

“You know the age old tale Barr ‘a drunken tongue speaks a sober mind’.”

“That might be the case but Iris just told me she loves me and…” He couldn’t even finish his thought as another message came through.

_What did you say to my friend that now she’s tearing up and upset? Ducking bastard. Didn’t I tell u id beat your ass!!!!! OMG. OMG ASHJAGIONAGIAGNAG BARRY, WE WERE TEXTING BARRY_

“She realized it’s me.”

“Go to her man.” Cisco lightly punched him in the shoulder.

“I can’t. Not like this. It’s going to be a drunken, awkward conversation and I can’t lose her as a friend.”

“Or you could gain everything you’ve wanted since you were a kid.”

The phone interrupted his thoughts once again.

_Barry?_

“Go to her man.”

  
Barry zipped out the house before he could second-guess what he was doing. He felt flustered, nervous and a bit of anger. Iris was in love with him yet she didn’t tell him but then again she was in a relationship as was he. He got to Linda’s apartment and luckily the main door was open as he ran up the stairs to her apartment.

  
“Pizza!” He heard Linda’s voice rang out as she opened the door and he assumed without looking through the peephole after she saw him empty handed. “When did you become a pizza delivery guy and you’re slacking on the job, where’s our pizza bud?”  
  
“I’m not a pizza guy Linda. May I come in?” Barry asked but his eyes were on Iris and she was beautiful. When was Iris West not beautiful? Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun that sent his enter regions on twitch mode and all she was wearing was one of his star labs shirt that hung off her shoulder and some boy shorts and he’s just seen her in a lot less but this look was his favorite.

“Come on in handsome.” Linda winked at him then to Iris.

“Can I talk to Iris, alone?”

“Sure!” Linda sat on the couch looking at the two of them and grabbing a beer from the table. “Carry on and just pretend that I’m not here. I’m not about to miss the greatest love story ever told.”

“Barry, sorry, look umm… we’ve been drinking a lot, okay more than enough to fill a bar and umm sorry, I didn’t try to send you that text and oh god, those texts and the pictures and please feel free to stop me from talking because I can do this all night.” The words flew out of Iris mouth who felt herself sobering up after she realized it was Barry and not the ex-bastard she was texting. “I hope you know we can still be friends even though I do think turnabout is only fair play and I should totally see you nude now, wait not like now as in we should have sex but you kind of owe me a picture or two or…” Iris glanced over at Linda “How many did you send?”

“It was about 6”

“Fine 6, I think you owe me 6 pictures.”

“My bathroom is open if you want to take them.” Linda offered while winking.

“You’re still not talking, look I’m sorry if I dropped that on you but I really thought I was texting Eddie. I was just drinking and not thinking and wait that rhymed, that was on accident but everything I said in the text message to you was true. Well, minus the part where I think you’re a bastard and you lose because you never got this in the first place and I’m still talking and you’re not saying anything. I’m going to shut up now, Sorry. Um, have a good evening with Patty or whomever you’re with and I’ll just continue drinking in hopes I forgetting this ever happened.”

“Iris wait!” Barry stopped her before she turned towards the bathroom. “I wasn’t expecting anything that just took place to happen tonight.”

“Neither did I.”

“Ditto” Linda offered.

“This is so weird with you sitting right there.” Barry half-smiled but he knew it was now or never. “You know I’ve been in love with you forever and when I told you and you didn’t reciprocate those feelings, I was hurt but either way you were always the number one priority in my life. I mean, there is no Flash without Iris West. There is no Barry Allen without you either and you’re drunk so maybe we should have this conversat---“

He couldn’t get the words out before Iris threw herself at him and he couldn’t help the kiss he gave back. She tasted like red wine, tequila, and mint. Her scent was all Iris but the smell of alcohol reminded him that this was probably wrong.

“Iris, you’re drunk and I don’t want you to regret this.”

“Well, if I do wake up forgetting we have the text messages to remind me right?”

“That is the truth but seriously? I don’t want you to regret this or me. I don’t want to take advantage of you in this state.”

Iris stood up on her tippy toes biting his lip and giving him another kiss that he felt all over. “I think I’m the one taking advantage of you.” She smiled pulling away from his lips but pressing her body closer to him. “Barry Allen, I love you.”

“Barry Allen or Barry ducking Allen?”

“Oh God.” Iris giggled. “However you want to say it. I love you.”

“I love you too Iris.” He bent down to kiss her again before Linda’s voice spoke out.

“Okay you two, that’s enough. I don’t want to see a live sex show in my damn living room but Barry please feel free to take your shirt off so we can get started on those pictures you owe her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading my first Flash fan fic! I just started watching the show on Netflix (seriously took me 4 days to get through 3 seasons and I loved it). I can't say i'll write more as this was just something fun to do and I enjoy reading others works more than writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Flash and I saw a prompt and this is my horrible take on it. I may or may not continue. I was just having fun.


End file.
